Captiol High
by TeamPeeta247
Summary: OK, I know there are many of these stories, but mine has a twist of romance, violence, drama, and more true to the Hunger Games, than just regular High School. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi :) I had an account on here called Peetabread4evasc, but I lost my password, so I made a new account and decided to start fresh. My computer is kind of old, and doesn't have spell cheack so bare with me, plus, I'm a bad speller. But, I got most of the words down lol, I'm not stupid. You may know me from pages I admin on facebook, I'm known as Venia, and or Niall's Food admins. I admin many pages. So yeah, I have written 7 stories, and all on Facebook or in my notebooks. This book is a book I'm writing in my head. So yeah, enjoy :) and please REVEIW!

Chapter 1  
I wake up with a start. I slip on my leather hunting boots, not wanting to wake Prim on the other side of the bed. I run my fingers through my hair before braiding it like normal. I rush to the mail box. My eyes squinting of the morning sun. I go through the mail. Maybe I have a chance this time, this can really be the day. The day I will get to stay here in District 12, with Prim. My mother made me apply to Capitol high. Only two students are choosen every year. They come back, and everything is different. The government chooses who goes. I want to stay here with my family. Yes, I know that it can be a great thing, but what if it isn't? What if something goes wrong? I rip open the letter.  
Congrats Katniss Everdeen, you have been accepted into Capitol High.  
That's all I read before storming inside. I don't believe it. I tried really hard to fail that test they gave to get into the school, and the accept me anyway? I slip on my boots and head ouut the door, making sure not to wake Prim, or my mother. I want to go to the one place I know will hug me with open arms. The woods. Then I think, what will Gale think? Gale is my best friend. He has always been there for me. But, what will happen to us when I leave District 12? I wonder who else got invited to go. Maybe, with luck, it was Gale. And we can take that train ride to the Capitol together, and be at school together. I reach the fence and look behind me one more time. I make my way in the woods. I grab my bow from it's hiding place, along with my shaft of arrows. I keep others well hiden in the woods. I hunt for a couple hours, Not really thinkng, but just enjoying the silence away from everything, and everyone.

.

.  
Next chapter will be longer I promise. But review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Hey Catnip." his deep voice echo's as I shoot the ground instead of the deer I was going to. "Damnit Gale! That was the first deer I saw in a year." I say, sitting down. "You get the mail today?" he ask, taking a seat next to me. "Yes." I answer him. "And?" he ask. "And..." I hesitate. I don't want to leave. "And, they accepted me." I say. He looks at the ground. "What about you?" I ask. "I got rejected, like always." he says. My stomach takes a twist. There has never been anything romantic between Gale and I, but I really wanted him to get accepted. "Oh, I almost forgot." he pulls out a loaf of bread. I take it and smell its butter. He splits it and we eat in silence. I don't want to talk about going, and he doesn't ask. But I can't help but wonder who else is coming with me.

I pack up my clothes as soon as I get home. The train leaves in the morning. Prim helps me as I prepare to leave. "I'm really happy for you Katniss." she says. I kneel next to her. "Oh no, I'm really proud of you for staying so strong. I'll be back before you know it." I say. "Promise?" A tear comes down her cheek. Now I may cry. "I promise." I say back to her. She gives me a hug. My mother stands in the door way. I walk up to her. "You can't leave again." I say. "I won't, Katniss-" I cut her off. "You can't. Not like when dad died." I say back to my dad died of a mine explosion, I was basically left alone to take care of Prim, and my mother. I fed them, got Prim ready for school. We would have died if it wern't for the woods, or me venturing out there by myself into its arms. "Don't cry." I say. She hugs me. "I'm really proud of you." she says. I roll my eyes at her statement. "I have to pack." I tell hr, breaking apart the hug urgently. She walks back down the hall. I pack the clothes I want in my bag. Prim helps me. That night, when I go to bed. I have a silent cry. Prim is with mother. I wouldn't ant her to see me cry. I turn my head on my pillow and finally shut my heavy eye lids, as I force myself into a dreamless sleep.

It's the morning of my leave. I get up, make a bowl of oats and put on my fathers hunting jacket and the rest of my clothes. Prim gets dressed too, she walks me to the train station. When we get there, I see the other person heading to Capitol High with me. Oh no. I think. Anyone but him. That anyone happens to be Peeta Mellark. His blond hair covers his forehead, his bright blue eyes coming straight at you. I never spoken to him, but to him, I owe my life. When my father died, and before I started to hunt, I was trying to trade some of Prim's old baby clothes for really anything to eat. No one wanted those clothes, so I started to search in the towns trash bins. I was behind the bakery when Peeta's mother came out and started screaming the ugliest words at me. I was ready to die. I havn't eaten in days. Then the boy, at the time, came out. He had two loaves of burnt bread, and a swollen eye. He started to rip the brunt parts and feed them to a pig. But, without looking my way, he threw me both loaves. It saved my families life, and to him I owe him everything. I don't want to share my bedroom with him or have him as a lab partner. I heard that in Capitol High, you share a floor with your district partner. You stay at capitol high for a moment of weeks, each week, someone goes home, until one stands. That one may return home after a years education at Capitol High, with wealth and more. But everyone who comes home turns different. I can't remember the last time there district partner came home with them. And if I want to return home, I will have to beat Peeta in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I broad the train and load my stuff to the train. I turn to Prim. She looks so scared. I don't want to cry. I hug her tight. "Take care okay? Gale will bring you and mom game. I'll be back, I promise." I say. She smiles at me. I kiss her forehead. I look behind me, Gale and Madge. Now I really have to suck it up. I don't ant to cry in front of my friends. Gale opens his arms and I walk right into them. There has never been anything romantic between me and him, but I will miss him. My best friend. He breaks the hug and looks me right in the eye. "I'll see you soon." he says. He opens his mouth to say more, but closes it at the last minute. Madge comes and hugs me. "Here. would you wear this?" she ask. She pulls out a golden Mocking Jay pin. She puts it on my shirt. "Thank you." I say. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I go on the train. I sit down. I don't want to look out the window. it reminds me of what I'm leaving behind. I see Peeta say goodbye to his family. He comes on the train and I try not to look at him. "Hi." he says, sitting across from me. I look at him, then back at the spot I was looking at before. "Do you know our instructor?" he ask. He's talking about Haymitch. He is our drunken instructor, he attended Capitol High years ago, and when he came back, he never was the same. This seems to happen a lot. I wonder why. "You Katniss, he is our instructor, he's been through this before. There is nothing wrong with a little help." he says. I look up at him. His face looking directly at me. I have a flash back of what happened years ago. How he helped me. And now, I will be trying to beat him home. He turns his head and I look back at my spot on the floor, as the train pulls off.

.

.  
Sorry the chapters are sooo short, but I am really busy. I promise I will try to make the next one longer. But review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.  
It's going to be a long train ride. I look back out the window, not wanting to pay any mind to Peeta. Then, just as I was about to go to sleep. I hear a crash. Haymitch, our instructor, comes through the door. The smell on him is strong. All the spirts come through my nose. Peeta sits up in his chair and I stare at Haymitch. Drink in his hand. Typical. I excpected this from him, every year he is like this. I look over at Peeta, he looks at me. "Where's the ice?" Haymitch ask. "I don't know." Peeta answers him. Haymitch slumps down into a chair. "Congrats." he says. I look at him. Congrats for what? Making me come to this school? Away from Prim? From my life? The more I think about it, the more angry I get. "Well, what's the best way for us to get home? What happens to the others?" Peeta ask quickly. "Woah, woah woah, eager arn't we?" Haymitch ask. "Let's just say, everyone comes back home, just most in a body bag." Haymitch says. "What?" I ask. "This is school." I say. Haymitch smirks. "That's what they want you to think sweetheart, that's what they want you to think."

.  
Fear runs through me. "What?" I ask again. Haymitch my be a drunk, but he has been in this game to long to not know, even if he is under the influence. Peeta is too shocked to speak. I wish he would though, to find out what's going on. "Oh you didn't know?" he ask. We both stare at him, he sakes his head, taking another gulp from his flask. "The Capitol isn't just bringing in people from the Districts for nothing. Think about it. Have you ever seen any winners of the year scholrship come back the same?" he ask. He blinks hard and plays with his shirt. Come to think of it, I havn't seen one person come back the sme. Not one smiling. But, to think of it, I have never seen them up close, they tape it on t.v. The coming home of the winner. But, we havn't had a winner since Haymitch and look at him, he's a drunk. No childeren, no family, no wife. He is the richest person I know, and as far as I know, he spends all of it on liqure. He walks out of the train car, circling at first like a dog in the hallway, confused of where to go, after a while, he finds out which way to turn and leaves us alone. I don't know what to think anymore. Why am I really going to Capitol High? I need more from Haymitch, but he will have to sober up. I'm sure not going to do it. Peeta gets up. "Don't worry, I will get details from him." he says. "it's no use." I say to him. It really isn't and I don't know why I yell it to him, I have to beat him out, but if it will benifit me, whatever. "He'll come around." he says exiting the hall to where Haymitch went. Effie escorts me to my quaters. The room is big, and the bed, is so amazing, I just want to sleep in it. I lay down for a couple of hours before Effie calls us down to dinner. I sit down next to Peeta. Effie across from us. "Haymitch is a asleep, after his shower." Peeta whispers to me. Shower? I wonder what they talked about. The dinner is the most amazing thing I have ever see. The first course could feed me and my family for a week! The lamb stew is just amazing, i cram a spoonful in my mouth. Slow down, Katniss. I tell myself. The rich food after while, will make me sick, and I can't afford to be sick on this trip. I can't. Peeta looks a little green too. After dinner, Effie tells us to get some rest for tomorrow, it will be a big day. I never gotten Capitol accents. So pitchy. I dress in some simple clothes and un-braid my hair, letting myself settle into bed. Katniss, go to sleep. I say to myself, but I siply can't. Not after what Haymitch says. 'Nobody ever comes back the same.' I stay up for hours, thinking, until finally my eyelids loose the fight, and I fall asleep.

.

.  
Review?


End file.
